


stars in my dreams, i didn't know about them

by writerofbaddecisions



Series: block men ruining my life [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Technically?, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), i turned this in for homework im going to cry, o7 lmanberg ig, tommyinnit is going to be submitted into the magazine lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/pseuds/writerofbaddecisions
Summary: Tommy is the child of the stars that have abandoned him on his journey.....until he sees them again, in his dream's
Relationships: (past), Tommy and his mother but that's not a relationship whoops-, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: block men ruining my life [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175921
Kudos: 48





	stars in my dreams, i didn't know about them

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing i wrote when i realized i had to submit something for the school magazine, not my best but bear with me here school's been kicking my ass

Tommy is a child of the stars, he is the child of the sky that led explorer's paths at night, the child of the glowing lights in stories that represent hope for the heroes. He's been told, he is everything his mother represents, curiosity and energy, and he is everything his father is not, indifferent and quiet. 

He is the child of tragedies, the greek's write about. He is the child of the books and myths that are used for lessons. (He is the reincarnation of the hero’s that people preach to never be like, for their stories never end well.)

How odd is it, that an angel of death and the angels of life could make children? 

-

His mother looks over him, as he bleeds on the fields of war, screams in his bed of the nightmares he has, and never once does his mother attempt to come down from the stars to help him. He resents her for it, he'll scream at the stars for hours telling them so, and nothing happens. 

Until he hears his mother's voice in his head one night. 

He's standing in an open field, which he recognizes to be the flower field from the country he fought for so desperately, (he misses the flower fields that lined its walls before Sapnap burned them down). The stars above him twinkle ominously, as the sky above him shifts through shades of blue in the sky, he sees hints of purple creep their way into the blue, red spattering the sky like blood on a suit of armor. 

It's beautiful to say the least, a stark difference from the constant smoke that dangles in the air of the land. 

-

"Hello, Theseus", rings out through the field from behind him, soft and delicate, he nearly jumps out of his skin, thinking for a second Techno was in his nightmares again. 

Before he even realizes what he’s about to say, he strikes back at the voice, "I am not Theseus, I am Tommy."

_ (He is not Theseus, he is not a hero. He is the antagonist that the hero defeats, but from a different side, he is the hero. Theseus slew the minotaur, while Tommy has only killed his own mind. ) _

He spins around, feeling for an imaginary sword on his waist, and is greeted by a mass of stars in the shape of a woman. The woman is made of the stars he saw not two seconds earlier, and the skies above them were darkened by the lack of light. The field is lit up by stray stars and makes the grass around them fade into lighter shades with their shining light. "Wh-Who are you??" He sputters out, not ready to be greeted by the stars in a dream, he steps back a bit trying not to blind himself with the stars.

-

The woman looks a bit concerned at his actions and the light dims a bit. A flower pokes out from the darkness of the field and gives the woman something, that the figure takes and nods towards the flower. Tommy can see it’s a small package, wrapped in brown paper, and crudely tied with fading string.

They take out a singular piece of worn paper, with a crude crayon drawing on it, of a star and a single word. The star is obviously crooked, the top spike being larger than the other five combined. Tommy runs a finger over the cracked wax of a word underneath the star, "MuM", written in sloppy handwriting. He feels a tear run down his face, dripping onto the paper, as he connects the dots in his head. "Mo-m.?" Tommy stutters, not quite believing the mass of stars in front of him at the moment.

"Yes!"

They shifted again until they became a woman with golden hair, that shined brightly against the darkness of the sky. The flowers that the stars shined on became shades of yellow, petals glimmering while the others whittled away underneath the nothingness. She reached to hug Tommy, who stepped back, flowers crinkling underneath his footsteps.

“I heard your calls, every time…..I just didn’t know when to respond…”

-

~~ The last time he was hugged was by Wilbur as he listened to his older brother's heartbeat fade .  ~~

-

“It’s fine…..it’s fine” He hears himself say, from within his mother’s arms, wrapped in a million stars. 

-

~~ He’s cried for his mother every single night for the past three months….. ~~

~~It's not fine.~~

-

He could've sworn he was trying to keep the tears in his eyes inside, staying as stoic as possible. That he was trying his very hardest to simply,  _ not _ cry, and to not  _ break _ . But his mother's arms were so incredibly warm, they smelled of cookies fresh from the oven, and of flowers that bloomed in spring. They wrapped around Tommy, like his armor that hangs in his room at night, just in case. But instead of the cold metal of the iron armor, it feels like the warm coats that Niki carries in her bakery for long sleepless nights. 

He starts crying, salty tears dripping down from his face onto the fresh flowers. His mother’s arms wrapping around him tightly. He shuts his eyes tightly, stars shining bright in his eyes, he can’t tell if it’s because he’s staring at his mother, or it’s because he’s shutting his eyes so tightly that he’s hurting his eyes. His mother doesn't seem to care; his tears are dripping down the stars, shining to create more stars that shine a silver glow in the sky. 

Tommy feels like he’s a kid again, little and happy, crying in his mother’s arms after a boo-boo. He knows that this is temporary, this feeling of someone hugging him, and not caring that his tears are coming in large numbers, that leak down his face like the marches of the men he leads in battle. 

He knows this is a dream, a dream that will run away with the morning sun. He will not remember his mother after this, not the warmth of her hug, or the kindness of her smile, but that doesn’t matter. 

_ He doesn’t care, for once a hero can be selfish. Theseus can be selfish, for once. _


End file.
